


Jaeger

by Transient_Reality



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Poetry, Titans, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transient_Reality/pseuds/Transient_Reality
Summary: A poem I wrote in college, inspired by Eren Jaeger and the emotions brought about by Attack on Titan.





	Jaeger

This bitter blood that I may bleed  
May cost me my sacred life  
These shining eyes, losing luster  
May close without salute  
These fingers slowly dry like leaves,  
May crumble into dust

Where is the city I left behind?  
Where is it, my legacy?

Will my fragile existence go alone  
Into the maze of time?  
Will my flickering flame of life  
Smoke and burn away?  
Will my swan song be sung  
As I sink in the sea?

Where is my Atlantis blue?  
Where is my Pompeii?

I shall never dance down the halls  
Of the great palace Versailles  
Nor rule the roost with crown adorned  
In the House of White  
I will not command my armies grand  
Over the sands of Afghanistan

Where is my mythology?  
Where is my great dragon green?

Come stand upon my shoulders tall  
And see my point of view  
Gaze into my great eyes of green  
And know I am like you  
Why do you flinch and turn away  
When I am human too?

We see the same red-cherry sun  
The same walls close us in  
Is this a fortress to keep them out  
Or is this a pen?

Command my candle, glowing low  
To burn a little hope  
Whisper my bones to the cannons go  
Don’t let the Titans in  
For I shall never on bended knee  
Praise the eclipse of Death.


End file.
